mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Boidoh/Archive 1
Hi there and welcome to My Lego Network Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jaller2/Mini Market page—we appreciate it! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Followed by 100 zeroes (Talk) 17:59, April 10, 2009 ok, ive sent you the items items sent!also, your LARGE order was special circumstances.you have won a free item on my page, however, in light of todays events, i wonder if i could just give ypu clicks instead?im about out of stuff at the moment... 21:07, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry. You will not recievethose items. You are buying all of what I have of an item, and your buying items that are clearly out of stock. Therefore you will not be able to get your items. Jaller2 04:57, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Are you copying from my market, because you copied the register and its format, and the out of stock message? Jaller2 16:31, 11 April 2009 (UTC) FINE IL CHANGE IT ARE U HAPPY?? Boidoh 16:39, 11 April 2009 (UTC)Boidoh Newbish Order Thank you for ordering from The Newbish Shop. So you want the 2 millstones and the 9 tires for 49 Thornax? Then it's a deal. Just send me an invitation as a friend and let's do the trade. By the way, would you like me to delete you from my friends list after we're done?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 00:58, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, then. Just sent you the millstones and tires. Your turn to send me the Thornax.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 14:18, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, there. If you're busy right now, then it's okay. But can you send me the 49 Thornax soon? Thanks.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 22:33, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Wait, 50? We agreed on 49. Did you send me an extra one by mistake?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 22:58, 13 April 2009 (UTC) OK i accept would a Starreyed's Autograph cover the rough, err, saphire, was it?i HAPPEN to have one in my secret inventory.contact me to enter weather you accept or not 01:39, 12 April 2009 (UTC) sent Ive sent you those worn tuning forks you requested.please come again 12:38, 12 April 2009 (UTC) sent ok i sent the autograph.ps.would you like to participate in my lottory? 15:07, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Cafe K Trading Hi there Boidoh! By MLN Mail, I have sent: *1 Best Bee *2 Millstones *3 Tires *30 Solar Power Cells *3 Shocks *3 Engines And you have agreed to send me: *3 Strawberries *10 Worker Bees *1 T-Square *20 Potted Plants *19 Red Flowers *10 Worker Bees Thank you for shopping at Café K! 20:28, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm currently out of Red Bricks - I'll give you the best bee when I get more bricks. As a symbol of my apologies, I've sent you the Better Bee back. ::Ok, I've sent you the Best Bee. The updated list you owe me is now *3 Strawberries *6 Red Flowers *1 T-Square *20 Potted Plants *15 Worker Bees (or 5 Worker Bees and I get 1 Millstone back). My New Sig Im TESTING THIS SIG OUT. Boidoh 17:16, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Boidoh 17:16, 15 April 2009 (UTC) WORKS My new sig works. But no date and time. Im checking.. The test again.. Works Boidoh 17:19, 15 April 2009 (UTC)Boidoh Newsletter Hi Boidoh, do you mind if you don't copy me on the Newsletter? Although a short story about your experience in MLN does make a good article, it gets a little too personal if we have two of them. 21:31, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Boidoh's Seal? I have found all three fragments, the seal, and the secret code. Okay... :/ What next? (I'm getting that sensation that I'm wasting my time ;) 19:04, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::Oh yes, I also have the secret code. 19:14, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::But there aren't any pages that link to it... 19:16, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::Of course I get it. I'm trying to make a point: a wiki is not really the best place to hide things ;) But, it's your choice...if you want, wiki it is. 19:22, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Boidoh's Seal (Useless) It's useless. Easy peasy. :And, no offense, is cluttering up the wiki with irrelevant messages that lead to a wild goose chase. 19:51, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Fine i quit Someone delete the pages with the safe. I guess these people wont get the shopwhich gives out free items Ummm... I was looking at your Boidnav template, and I noticed some similarities between it and my Qaznav: Template:QazNav I know you copied mine, because I had mine first. It's fine if you use it, but could you reword some stuff, and change some colors, so that it doesn't make our templates look identical? Thanks... Warning I would like to point out that (my apologies for rambling) all text in MLNWiki is licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License, allowing any user to copy the text within the realm of the wiki. Troyl says that it is a mere coincidence that the two shops look alike. Again, please don't cyber-scream at other users over a minor problem. If you think there's something that you don't like, then notify the user politely before flying off the handle. 00:02, 21 April 2009 (UTC) V.I.P. Code I put my name on the page. Am I supposed to have the item by now? 22:53, 23 April 2009 (UTC) IRC in on the IRC right now.sry about not being on earlier. 14:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) raincheck I'm sorry that you could not get the Digging Fine Receipts you wanted. Redeem the code BOBERTBOJO2RAINCHECK54123 on my talk page for a free coupon for six clicks off any order. I hope you will use it! P.S. be sure to sign with four tides or I will not give you the coupon You ordered something at the Qazshop, but you never came back about it. What's up with that? scavenger hunt. I saw your event, the scavenger hunt Is there any clue to start? I didnt really understood O.o -- 00:25, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Me too-- 00:26, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Think he will repond? i think we are supposed to find the first clue O.o -- 00:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Go To My Shop Talk For Your First Clue.. -- Ok ill go,ty :D -- 01:10, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Lets say i found the answer,what i have to do with it? i only found 1/2 i have to find both before me to continue? -- 01:21, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, U need to find them in order. Also u can sign ur name in the ta;lk age for a free item. Boidoh 01:26, 15 May 2009 (UTC)Boidoh What talk page?... sorry im a little bit confused -- 01:30, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Ugh, yet another turn and twist in the complex and nearly incomprehensible system of the Brick Stop Whole Sale Supermarket. No offense, but the whole thing is starting to get...may I say complicated? =P 01:43, 15 May 2009 (UTC) your right he market is kinda complicated :/ -- 01:45, 15 May 2009 (UTC) The event is starting later today so i will be finished with all the pages for the clues. It was complicated cause i was too busy making pages. And i meant by sign on the talk page i meant by where there is clue 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 and 11 you get a free items for signing on the talk page that has that clue. Also for the first clue u cant get items. -- This is so hard :( -- 01:43, 16 May 2009 (UTC) delay boidoh, do you mind if you wait a little while for the hypno machines? There has been a shortage of them. I have been asked to give a totol of ten hypno machines (five of which are yours). So it might be a while. Okay?--Legoboydrew 22:38, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Depends how long are me waiting here...-- I Just Think This Is A Cool Looking Picture.... And Testing My Christmas Sig.. Why this picture is cool. * It Has A B on it. B'''oidoh. * It Is My Favorite Color Which is Red. Items Please send my nebular crystal as soon as possible. I have sent you your 100 loose sparks. I expect the crystal within the next 3 days. Ajraddatz 'Grats! Congratulations on reaching your 1000th edit! 18:05, 26 May 2009 (UTC) BARNSTAR Signature '''Warning: Your signature appears to be a violation of MLNWiki's signature policy as it contains a line break. Please make the needed modifications before continuing to use your signature. 22:10, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Barnstar mln forum I never be an admin can you teach me some.-- 05:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Winner Thank you for playing the Traffic Game, and congratulations, for you have just won with 13 sigs in the lead! Once again, congrats, and I'll try to get those 50 clicks out as soon as possible. Remind me if I forget, will you? 22:37, 2 June 2009 (UTC) MLN HQ So, can I be a moderator and a beta tester? Yeah... 17:56, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Moderater? Making you one. We do need some moderators. 00:04, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Quitting? Are you leaving just because you didn't get your adminship? Please don't. You are a good contributor to this site, and you are very helpful cleaning up bad pages, and other things around the wiki. Ajraddatz :Also, if you are leaving to try to get the sympathy of other users, then please disregard everything above. Ajraddatz Why you are levaing there is no rason even if I dint win the RFA I still in mln and mln hq is not as good compared whit the done and respect you done in here-- 02:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) This is why im leaving soon: *12:28 UR GONNA QUIT SOON???? *12:28 yes *12:28 ;'( ;'( *12:28 ;'( ;'( ;'( *12:28 i feel unappreciated *12:28 im gonna go back to the CP Wiki Soon. *12:28 ;'( *12:28 atleast there they appreciate me *12:29 i appreciate u.although lots of people say u dumb *12:30 DO U BELIEVE THOSE LIES >:( *12:30 no *12:32 i thought traffic was done?u still have ur traffic up 18:35, 5 June 2009 (UTC)